Polyethylene may be classified into two broad families, namely “random” (which is commercially prepared by initiation with free radicals under polymerization conditions that are characterized by the use of very high ethylene pressures) and “linear” (which is commercially prepared with a transition metal catalyst, such as a “Ziegler Natta” catalyst, or a “chromium” catalyst, or a single site catalyst or a “metallocene catalyst”).
Most “random” polyethylene which is commercially sold is a homopolymer polyethylene. This type of polyethylene is also known as “high pressure low density polyethylene” because the random polymer structure produces a lower polymer density. In contrast, most “linear” polyethylene which is commercially sold is copolymer of ethylene with at least one alpha olefin (especially butene, hexene or octene). The incorporation of a comonomer into linear polyethylene reduces the density of the resulting copolymer. For example, a linear ethylene homopolymer generally has a very high density (typically greater than 0.955 grams per cubic centimeter (g/cc))—but the incorporation of small amounts of comonomer results in the production of so-called “high density polyethylene” (or “hdpe”—typically, having densities greater than 0.935 g/cc) and the incorporation of further comonomer produces so-called “linear low density polyethylene” (or “Ildpe”—typically having a density of from about 0.905 g/cc to 0.935 g/cc).
Some plastic film is made from hdpe. One particular type of hdpe film is used to prepare food packaging with “barrier properties”—i.e. the film acts as a “barrier” to water vapor transmission. This so-called “barrier film” is used to prepare packages (or liners for cardboard packages) for breakfast cereals, crackers and other dry foodstuffs.
It has recently been discovered that the barrier properties of hdpe film may be improved by the addition of a nucleating agent.
We have now discovered that further improvements in barrier properties may be achieved by the use of a blend of two hdpe resins which have substantially a different melt index from each other.